


Make You Mine

by SomebodyLovesMe



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: A little bit of angst, Feelings Realization, First Kiss, Fluff, Love Confessions, M/M, Mysophobia, confused feelings, insecure sakusa kiyoomi, mentioned sunaosa, they're stuck in an elevator
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-18
Updated: 2020-11-18
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:21:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27621298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SomebodyLovesMe/pseuds/SomebodyLovesMe
Summary: Miya Atsumu é um completo idiota.E nós acabamos presos dentro de um elevador.
Relationships: Miya Atsumu/Sakusa Kiyoomi
Kudos: 17





	Make You Mine

Isso não pode estar acontecendo.

De todas as coisas ruins do mundo que poderiam acontecer com ele foi essa a escolha do destino?

Claro que seria a pior de todas as opções.

"Omi-k..."

"Cale a boca."

Frio e rápido, ele era desse jeito e o outro sabia. Atsumu ficou em silêncio enquanto observava o outro apertando os botões sem parar.

Sabendo que suas ações não o levariam a nada, ele parou abruptamente e sentindo toda a frustração chegando como um trem desenfreado. Sakusa não viu outra opção além de a descontar toda dando um soco na parede ao seu lado.

A batida produziu um baque surdo.

"Eu sabia que não deveria ter saído de casa" – Ele disse deixando suas pernas deslizarem lentamente até que se agachasse no chão. – "Eu sabia que deveria ter ido pelas escadas. Por que eu deixei você me convencer a subir nesse monte de sujeira?"

"Eu não sabia que isso ia acontecer." – Atsumu respondeu.

"É incrível que toda vez que estou perto de você alguma coisa que me deixe desconfortável acontece." – Sakusa disse em sussurro colocando ambas as mãos em seu rosto. – "Eu nunca usei esse elevador desde que me mudei para cá e agora que eu utilizo pela primeira vez ele faz questão de travar."

"Isso é comum, Omi-kun." – Atsumu deu um sorriso estranho. – "Deve ser apenas uma falha comum e daqui a pouco o elevador volta a se mover novamente."

"Ugh." – Ele gemeu. – "Quanto tempo isso vai levar? Vamos morrer aqui dentro!"

"Ninguém vai morrer, você só precisa ter paciência." – Atsumu suspirou e se sentou do lado de Sakusa.

Kiyoomi se levantou e andou até o lado oposto do pequeno cubículo, ficando de frente para o levantador. Atsumu olhou para ele.

"Eu preciso de espaço, Miya." – Ele resmungou irritado. – "Ficar preso com você nesse espaço minúsculo já é péssimo, agora você quer deixar a situação pior ficando em cima de mim."

"Awn Omi-kun, assim você me deixa um pouco magoado. – Atsumu sorriu maliciosamente. – "Imagine as coisas que dois companheiros de equipe poderiam fazer estando presos e sozinhos em um elevador."

"Não comece." – Ele cortou. – "Você é desagradável."

"Eu sou uma ótima companhia. Você apenas não as vê."

"Seu ego é grande demais, quem foi que te iludiu com essas mentiras?"

O. Pior. Cenário. Possível. Kiyoomi literalmente queria morrer agora, estar com Atsumu preso dentro um elevador por quem sabe quanto tempo? Como ele ia sobreviver tendo que aguentar um garoto infantil e irritante sem cometer um assassinato?

"Eu nunca te vi tão irritado, Omi-Omi. Vamos conversar para passar o tempo, afinal, não sabemos exatamente quando irão nos tirar daqui." – Atsumu deu uma risadinha. O bastardo estava se divertindo demais com isso. Sakusa o olhou com fogo nos olhos, infelizmente, é de Miya Atsumu que estamos falando, ele não poderia se importar menos com os olhares cheios de sangue do garoto mais alto. – "Vamos fingir que estamos em uma festa do pijama e trocar segredinhos."

"Eu não quero conversar com você, cale a boca e me deixe em paz." – Sakusa estava sem saída e impaciente, ele não queria encostar na parede ou se sentar no chão, ele não tinha álcool o suficiente para limpar o chão para se sentar. Ele não sabia quanto tempo iria aguentar ficar de pé.

O ar começou a ficar quente e sua máscara começou a incomodá-lo.

"Você pode se sentar em cima da minha jaqueta se você quiser."

Sakusa apertou os olhos para o levantador.

"Por que eu sentaria em cima da sua roupa suja?" – Ele disse sem se importar o quanto suas palavras saiam ásperas.

"Não está sujo. Eu a lavei e não a usei hoje." – Ele abriu a bolsa que carregava e retirou a jaqueta amarela com o símbolo do Black Jackals. Ele a estendeu para Kiyoomi.

"Por que você trouxe isso se você não ia usar?" – Ele encarava as mãos de Atsumu segurando a jaqueta.

"Sou um cara preparado para tudo." – Ele sorriu. – "Vamos Omi-kun, meu braço está doendo." – Atsumu respondeu balançando a jaqueta para cima e para baixo.

Hesitantemente, Kiyoomi a pegou e a trouxe para uma distância considerável até seu rosto, o cheiro não parecia terrível ou de usado. Ele a colocou no chão e sentou-se por cima, suas pernas o agradecendo pelo alívio.

Atsumu ficou em silêncio por cinco minutos, um recorde se Kiyoomi fosse dizer.

"Eeeentão." – Ele começou. – "Já decidiu o que vamos fazer para passar o tempo?"

"Calaremos a boca e ficaremos assim até esse elevador começar a andar." – Ele respondeu fechando os olhos em aborrecimento. – "Me pergunto se um imbecil como você conseguiria fazer isso."

Atsumu soltou um gemido escandalizado. – "Você não é divertido Omi-Omi. Você sabia que 'Samu está saindo com Sunarin?"

_Eu quero sumir_. – Kiyoomi pensou.

"Não e eu não me importo com a vida amorosa do seu irmão." – Ele cortou esperando que isso o fizesse calar a boca.

"Quem poderia imaginar, não é? Eu não vi isso chegando, desde quando será que eles estão saindo? Aquele idiota não me respondeu quando eu perguntei. – Atsumu parou de repente, os olhos se abrindo cada vez mais – Oh meu Deus! E se eles estão escondendo isso desde o ensino médio? Você acha que eles fizeram algo dentro do meu quarto? Eu poderia ter entrado e visto alguma coisa sem querer!"

Era incrível a capacidade de Atsumu de iniciar um assunto e conversar sobre ele mesmo sem a pessoa no qual ele se dirigiu não desse a mínima importância para o que ele estava falando.

"Ei Omi-kun." – Atsumu se virou para ele os olhos de repente brilhando. – "Você tem alguém especial?"

Kiyoomi o encarou em silêncio esperando que isso o fizesse calar a boca.

"Isso não é uma resposta você sabe. Vamos me conte, alguém foi capaz de entrar nesse coração espinhoso igual o seu?"

Não, não foram, ele queria responder, mas não queria dar a Atsumu a satisfação de uma resposta de sua vida pessoal. Relacionamentos eram difíceis para alguém como Sakusa Kiyoomi. Tendo um histórico de uma personalidade reclusa e rude como alguns diriam, sem comentar sua misofobia. Hoje em dia ela estava bem mais controlada e estável do que quando ele estava no ensino médio.

Ele virou de costas e encarou a parede.

"Tímido assim Omi-kun?" – Ele ouviu a voz de Atsumu atrás dele. Outro som se seguiu e de repente Atsumu estava ao seu lado novamente.

"Você é surdo? Eu disse que quero espaço!" – Ele rosnou, a frustração voltando novamente.

"Você já viu o tamanho desse lugar? Espaço não é exatamente o que temos aqui." – Ele riu.

Kiyoomi ergueu o olhar e encarou Atsumu sem dizer nada. Atsumu o encarou de volta, o sorriso ainda em seus lábios.

"Então, alguém especial em sua mente?" – Ele voltou ao mesmo assunto de antes. Kiyoomi soltou um gemido baixo.

"Não, tudo bem? Não tenho ninguém especial, você pode por favor parar com esses assuntos estúpidos, Miya?" – Ele respondeu sem vontade com um ar aborrecido, se virando de volta a posição que estava antes.

Atsumu ficou em silêncio alguns minutos e depois desviou o olhar para a parede ao seu lado. Ele respondeu em um tom de voz baixo:

"Uma pena, Omi-kun, até mesmo eu tenho alguém em quem pensar." – Seu olhar se voltou para ele, indecifrável.

_O que?_

"Por que está me contando isso?"

"Apenas passando o tempo."

Havia algo de estranho na voz de Atsumu. Kiyoomi começou a se sentir inquieto, ele não era uma pessoa curiosa e não se metia nos assuntos de outras pessoas, mas algo na fala do levantador o fez sentir uma necessidade de saber mais.

Ele não conseguiu evitar a pergunta.

"Quem é a pobre vítima?" – Ele ainda não tinha perdido sua personalidade.

Atsumu riu baixinho. – "Caramba Omi-kun, eu já te disse, eu não sou tão ruim assim. Você poderia se surpreender comigo."

"Você ainda não respondeu minha pergunta."

Mais alguns segundos de silêncio.

Kiyoomi não estava preparado para o que iria ouvir a seguir.

"Você, Omi-kun."

_Hum, O que?_ Ele ouviu direito? Ele puxou a máscara para baixo, de repente se sentindo sem ar.

"O que você disse?" – Ele sentia o nervosismo subindo em sua voz.

Maldito Atsumu. O que esse imbecil estava pensando?

"Estou interessado em você faz algum tempo, Omi-kun." – Ele desviou o olhar por um momento. – "Achei que eu fosse óbvio o suficiente, até mesmo Shoyou-kun e Bokuto puderam perceber."

"O que? Desde quando? Por quê?" – Ele não sabia o que deveria perguntar primeiro, de onde tinha surgido isso? Atsumu gostava dele? Sua cabeça começou a girar.

Atsumu deu uma risada fraca. Kiyoomi conseguiu perceber um leve rubor em seu rosto. Atsumu mordeu o lábio inferior antes de responder. – "Talvez desde o ensino médio? Uma queda talvez?"

"Por quê?"

"Eu preciso de um motivo para gostar de alguém?"

"Você não pode!"

"Hum?"

"Como alguém como você gostaria de alguém como eu?" – Ele se levantou, se sentindo extremamente ansioso, o local fechado não ajudava.

A mente de Kiyoomi girava. Lembranças da pessoa que ele fora e memórias da pessoa que ele era passavam por sua mente. Ele não mentiria, Atsumu era praticamente um maldito raio de sol, exaltando felicidade e querendo interagir com todas as pessoas ao seu redor.

Desde o ensino médio? Kiyoomi era péssimo no ensino médio, as pessoas ao redor dele não se aproximavam devido a sua personalidade. Ele teve pouco contato com Atsumu durante sua juventude, as nacionais e o acampamento de treinamento juvenil, fora isso, mais nada. Agora depois de anos ele conta que sentia algo por ele? Nada mais fazia sentido.

"Nós mal nos conhecíamos e agora brigamos o tempo todo. Você perdeu a cabeça, Miya?"

Atsumu se levantou, algo em seus olhos mudou drasticamente. Kiyoomi reconheceu como... decepção? Era isso? Decepção?

Kiyoomi não gostou desse olhar.

"Esse é você me rejeitando?" – Ele deu um meio sorriso, um diferente, Sakusa pode reconhecer, parecia forçado. – "Heh, Omi-kun, acalme-se ok? É apenas uma bobagem, vamos esquecer isso tudo bem?"

"Você não pode jogar isso em mim e esperar que eu esqueça, Miya!" – Ele estava ficando exaltado, nem se parecia com ele. – "O que tem para gostar em mim?"

Droga, de novo não.

Existiu um tempo em sua juventude que ele particularmente odiava, foi um dos momentos que ele mais odiou estar vivo e a única coisa que ele gostaria era poder esquecer.

Esquecer toda aquela insegurança que ele sentia ao estar perto das pessoas, esquecer os detalhes sobre si mesmo que ele odiava, mas não era capaz de mudar, esquecer o quão forte ele guardou para si mesmo a tristeza de não poder se conectar com outras pessoas e viver uma vida normal.

Ele não queria pensar nisso novamente. Ele sentia os olhos ardendo.

"Omi..." – Atsumu disse suavemente, ele sempre foi tão perspicaz, ele sabia que tinha alguma coisa errada. – "O que tem para não gostar em você?"

Ele não fazia ideia. Ele fechou os olhos. O elevador ainda estava parado. Ele sentiu a ponta dos dedos de Atsumu segurarem hesitantemente a barra da camisa que ele estava vestindo, sem tocar em sua pele. Kiyoomi não o afastou.

Ah! tanto cuidado, seu coração de repente deu uma batida dolorosa. Ele não pensava em declarações ou relacionamentos. Kiyoomi guardou para si a vontade de descobrir esse mundo e com o tempo ele parou de se importar, mas ali estava Atsumu, puxando algo dentro de si que não deveria sair. Ele não queria que saísse.

O que ele deveria fazer?

Seu coração doía.

"Você não se acha incrível, Omi-kun?" – Atsumu falava baixo agora, os olhos encarando a barra da camisa – "Desde o momento que botei meus olhos em você eu já sabia que você era incrível. Seus cortes, seus saltos, seus saques, é tudo incrível e eu nunca me canso de observar. A imagem de você cortando meus levantamentos é fantástico, se eu pudesse eu jogaria a bola apenas para você."

"Mi..." – Atsumu o interrompeu.

"Deixe-me continuar sim? Eu não quero te deixar nervoso, mas tanto eu quanto você precisamos disso, se você ainda quiser poderá me rejeitar novamente." – Ele riu

Novamente, ele estava confuso.

Ele ficou em silêncio.

"Você é emocionante Kiyoomi. Não sei o que você pensa sobre sua personalidade, mas eu acho que ela é uma das melhores partes de você. Reservado e espinhoso? Me chame de masoquista se quise, mas eu simplesmente não consigo deixar de pensar o quanto isso é atraente, eu continuo te provocando por que é o melhor jeito que consigo fazer para que você me de tanta atenção, mesmo que seja de forma desdenhosa."

"Eu não deixo de apreciar os momentos em que você fica em silêncio apenas ouvindo minhas divagações imbecis sobre alguma coisa que aconteceu durante minha caminhada ou minhas conversas com 'Samu."

"Eu secretamente te observo enquanto falo por que não consigo tirar meus olhos de você. Você é lindo, Kiyoomi. Até mesmo com esse pedaço de pano no meio da cara." – Ele apontou para a máscara em sua mandíbula.

"Eu amo tudo em você, Kiyoomi. Eu realmente gosto de você." – Ele soltou a barra da camiseta. Kiyoomi de repente se sentiu vazio. – "Eu só queria que você soubesse."

Kiyoomi não conseguia encontrar palavras, ele continuava olhando para o chão, sem reação. O que ele deveria responder? Era a primeira vez que alguém tinha tanto para falar sobre ele.

Ele engoliu em seco, lábios tremendo levemente.

"Você vai tomar responsabilidade por isso, Miya." – Ele decidiu em um sussurro.

Atsumu ergueu os olhos, confusão visível.

"O que?"

"Tome responsabilidade pelo que você disse, você não vai escapar disso."

"Eu..." – Ele começou, parou, os lábios abrindo e fechando. – "O que você está dizendo?"

"Estou dizendo que vou aceitar suas palavras."

Ele realmente estava fazendo isso, ele vagou em seus pensamentos procurando uma resposta lógica para suas palavras, por que ele estava aceitando os sentimentos de Miya Atsumu? Ele não sentia amor, mas ele não podia negar que sua confissão o fez sentir algo. Isso era algo positivo? Negativo? Ele sentiu a estranha curiosidade de saber.

Ele sentiu um estranho sentimento de não querer deixar esse momento passar.

Ficar perto de Miya Atsumu realmente o fez perder todos os sentidos.

"Eu acho que vou desmaiar." – Atsumu disse subitamente, levantando os olhos para encarar Kiyoomi.

"Se recomponha, seu idiota, você não está desmaiando na minha frente." – Ele estreitou os olhos.

"Eu..." – Atsumu parecia perdido. – "E-Eu achei que seria recusado."

"Você é um idiota."

"Mas você me aceitou."

"Sim." - Ele suspirou.

"Então isso quer dizer que sou seu idiota agora?"

Kiyoomi não conseguiu evitar o rubor manchando seu rosto e suas orelhas. Qual era o problema desse imbecil?

Um imbecil que ele aceitou.

Oh meu Deus.

"Omi-Omi você está corando." – Atsumu sorriu, os dentes brancos a mostra. – "Um lado doce e suave que eu achei que nunca iria por os olhos."

"Já estou me arrependendo." – Ele virou o rosto.

Atsumu riu e se aproximou um pouco mais, mas não necessariamente o tocando.

"Ei." – Ele começou. – "Posso tocar seu rosto?"

Alguns segundos de silêncio e um longo suspiro. Kiyoomi virou o rosto e acenou lentamente, os olhos em cima de Atsumu.

Atsumu aproximou lentamente suas mãos em seu rosto, uma mão em cada lado. Ele sentiu as pontas dos dedos primeiro, tocando-o lento e suavemente, conhecendo o ambiente e testando sua reação, quando Kiyoomi não se opôs, ele sentiu as mãos calejadas de Atsumu em suas bochechas. Atsumu aproximou seu rosto, Kiyoomi podia sentir a respiração quente do levantador contra a sua.

"Kiyoomi." – Ele sussurrou suavemente, um sorriso em seus lábios. – "Eu posso?"

"Você escovou os dentes antes de sair?"

Ele não poderia mudar.

"Sim."

"Então faça."

Atsumu diminuiu a distância, lábios se movendo lentamente um contra o outro, dando espaço para um pequeno suspiro. Kiyoomi passou os braços em torno do pescoço de Atsumu.

Ele estava perdido.

Ele não percebeu quando o elevador começou a se mover. 

**Author's Note:**

> @saiturns para aqueles que querem interagir comigo no twitter
> 
> obrigada pela leitura!


End file.
